Hypertension is a major complication of pregnancy resulting in significant maternal and fetal morbidity and mortality. Nevertheless, there is a paucity of organized research in this area especially compared to work performed on diseases affecting heart and kidney in non gravid populations. To date investigations in this area continue to be sporadic and scientists studying it or related fields rarely communicate. This is a request for endorsement and financial support of an International Symposium on Hypertnesion in Pregnancy which will be held September 25-27, 1975 at the Center for Continuing Education at the University of Chicago. Aims are: 1. Summarize and synthesize recent research on the hypertensive diseases in pregnancy. Discussions will include topics such as epidemiology, alterations in volume homeostasis, hormonal changes (i.e. steroids, renin-angiotensin-catecholamines- prostaglandis), the cardiovascular system, uterine blood flow and the fetoplacental unit, experimental animal models, pathology and therapy. 2. Create avenues of communication between clinical and laboratory scientists, including those in other countries. 3. Publish the proceeding rapidly with the aim that both the conference and its publication will stimulate research in the field. Publishers contacted have assured us this goal can be attained by the 6th postconference month. Long term goal is a more rapid solution of all problems surrounding gestations complicated by hypertension.